


You like this, don't you?

by Wolfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bit of Stuffing, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Hux, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Weight Gain, obese character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfella/pseuds/Wolfella
Summary: When former Resistance pilot Poe Dameron shows up in a club after a long day of work he is surprised to find his old enemy there. Ex-general is no longer skinny servant of the First Order, however Hux brings back some of the feeling from the war that Poe missed with… new ones that makes them both lose their cool.





	You like this, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous about posting this one ^^" I hope you'll like it

Peace was a beautiful thing. Poe loved the feeling of freedom, of no longer hiding with the Resistance on some lost planets with a constant danger of getting caught. He was a grown up man who could finally do what he wanted. He could fully enjoy his life and smile each time as he saw the galaxy rising after defeating the First Order. Those who haven’t died in the battle like Armitage Hux or Dopheld Mitaka were sent to prison, guilty of war crimes. Some however found themselves a place in rising republic. Those who were willing to share information were of course treated better, getting some better jobs and becoming part of new world. But as he found out lately some like Mitaka also were send free but they weren’t looking forward to betray what was left from their Order. They were forced to do social work, controlled all the time by the special forces, having a life of constant control and feeling of being watched, with a social stigma on them. Those who recognized ex-soldiers of the fallen Empire were bullied, stigma and hated in every possible way. For Poe it seemed like a good payback. Even if they weren’t closed in a small room they were forced to suffer more than in prison.

As for Poe himself now he worked as a commercial pilot and he still loved what he did, just it wasn’t so much adrenaline. It was one of the things he missed a lot, that hormone was almost like a drug to him. What could give him what he needed? Commercial flights for sure couldn’t. But it was nice to sit in the cockpit with his copilot and BB-8 as a technician of the old, big transportation machine they had. He hoped his employee will soon get a new machine, something faster and less broken. 

 

 

Club on planet called Naboo where he had delivered passagers earlier that day was quite crowded, all the different type of people there. Poe was sitting by a bar, enjoying some vodka. He smirked as he watched some girls dancing, they were very cute in his opinion, with a young bodies and playful smiles. He started to have some thoughts about them and him when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Whiskey, please”

Poe turn around to see a tall male with ginger hair but he couldn’t think of who that is. He had sideburns that looked like he saw them before. Long nose, pale skin and dark clothes reminded him one man, but… person before him was way too fat to be the former general he used to fight against and in the end brought him to the justice, sending him to prison. Armitage Hux should have been locker in his small cell, suffering there probably to the end of his days with some suspicious muscular criminal to share room with. Yet Poe had a feeling it might be him, but… wow  _ he really let himself go _ if that’s him!

“One for me too” Poe moved closer to that guy, asking bartender for a drink as well and turning his gaze back to the tall guy. “I guess we know each other” His voice playful as always.

“Hard not to know  _ you _ ” Ginger hissed and took a sip of his whiskey, anger obviously splitting out of his words. “Famous Resistance pilot the one and only Poe Dameron, the one to ruin the First Order” Wow, so much anger. Poe liked it.

“I missed my favourite General Hugs” He could not help but to smirk widely at ginger getting red from anger on his chubby cheeks. This looked way too cute.

“It’s Hux,  _ idiot _ ”

“Is this how you start a foreplay? With calling people names?” Poe leaned to him, making Hux leaned back. Ex-general for sure wasn’t used to people getting into his personal space and it was something Poe would like to use against the man before him.

“What foreplay? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t tell me that from all of the people here you didn’t came to have some fun. It would be a big disappointment to see you coming to a club just to plot against the government with some other remains of your Order” Poe gently moved his hand over Hux’s arm, making the other man jerk in surprise. “Wow so touchy, aren’t ya?” Poe couldn’t help to smirk even more. “Am I making you feel uncomfortable?”

“Firstly, I came here to get only a drink. Secondly, I am not touchy but I don’t like you Resistance scum to touch me like that” Hux growled at him and shared with him that expression of disgust he always had on his face years before as he commanded people on the bridge. With his tired eyes it was making him look pretty done with life. 

“I like this foreplay when you call me names” Poe wasn’t moving away. “Oh come on, relax. We can have a great evening, forgetting who we were before. One evening, pretty please?” The pilot leaned to Hux’ face, picking up strong scent of his cologne, that gave him a bit of excitement going through his body. Poe really like this one… He wondered what brand it was. 

“Fine, but stop leaning against me so much” Hux sighed and just gave up. Poe was too stubborn to get rid of him. Plus there was something in that man’s eyes that was just making him want to stay with the Resistance scum for the evening. One time will be fine.

 

 

“They allowed me to go on conditional release, but I have to do some social works and stuff” Hux said over another glass of Whiskey. “Every week I have to go and report myself to officers of what I was doing, where I was and what I plan to do next week. And they keep following me so I could pretty much say nothing, they will know anyway. I can bet they are here as well and watch what I do with you” He sighed and Poe felt a bit of pity to Hux. Feeling of being watched is awful, he knew something about this. Ex-general was stressed out for sure, he could see this on his face. But… it was also deserved by him, after all of the bad things he had done before.

_ Was he a stress eater?  _ A thought came to his mind. It looked like this, making Poe’s eyes turn down a bit to see a belly of Hux pressing against his black shirt. It looked rather tight, almost skin tight...  _ And he liked this a lot.  _

“Do you really have to stare at  _ it _ ?” Hux snarled at him. “I don’t like this”

“I like this” Poe muttered over his own whiskey. “When did you got so big, general Hugs?” Another grin showed up on his face as he saw his reaction.

“It’s Hux, idiot. I told you already. And that’s not your business!” Ginger clenched his fists hard. Ups, sensitive topic!

“I like stories like this. Come on, tell me” Poe’s stare was getting more intense and it made Hux gulp a bit nervously.

“You are drunk”

“So let me guess” Poe moved closer to Hux. “You from all the people can’t take too much stress of being watch, am I right? And you turn your stress, your defeat to the Resistance to the food?”

“No”

Poe opened his eyes wide. This simple, calm answer got him off his balance. He wasn’t sure what to say. Hux looked at his face with his calm, general’s look back. Like they were again on the different sides at the war, trying to kill each other. It send a small wave of excitement down Poe’s back. 

“No” Hux said again. “It’s Naboo and it’s restaurants. I’ve never cooked. I was raised away from kitchens and so on. I was always getting food made by someone so I can’t cook my own food as I live by myself now. So I go out. And Naboo has great restaurants” He sighed again. And Poe felt his mouth dry as his mind imagined Hux sitting in one of those where Poe usually ate while having a break after one of his flights, usually with his co-pilot. But he imagined going there with Hux, letting him have that extra big chocolate…

“Your gaze gives me  _ creeps _ ” Hux tried to move away, but Poe grabbed his arm and hold him close. So close he could feel warmth of the other man.

“Go eat something with me”

“I am not hungry” Ginger rolled his eyes. 

“I know you are” Poe had no shame and as he whispered this straight to Hux’s ear, his hand moving to his thigh. “Come on, let me see you enjoy Naboo’s glorious, traditional foods…”

“Ok fine, just don’t touch me”

Poe could not help but to laugh a bit.   


 

 

If Poe ever regretted something for sure it wasn’t spending so much money in this restaurant on food for Hux. At first ex-general was trying not to order too much but Poe just ordered for him not giving any care on Hux hisses that he won’t eat so much. First went some appetizer that was some sort of dumplings, then came regional seafood pasta and at the end glorious big piece of cake that made Hux’s eyes open wide.

“I can’t eat this much, Dameron” He looked at Poe who seemed not to care. 

“Yes you can. Enjoy yourself today, have fun” Pilot grinned and winked to him. “It’s all on me, so you better eat this!”

_ Please  _ he thought, desperate to see him full with food. His indulging already started to show off as buttons of his shirt looked more like they were about to give up. And Poe wanted them to do so...

“I don’t want to stay here any longer” Hux shook his head. “I feel like people stare at me all the time, like they know who I am”

“They don't… so maybe my hotel room? Or your place?” Poe was actually looking forward for other type of fun with the tall ginger next to him. 

“My place is more quiet, besides I need to check on my cat” Hux calmed down as he saw that Poe is ok with the leaving now.

“You have a cat?” Poe looked at him after he asked the waiter to pack the cake, paying the their bill.

“Yeah, at least one friend in this exile”

“You know, exile on Naboo is not a bad one. Unless you would have to live with Gungans. That would be hell with the way they talk, ugh”  Poe jerked a bit, imaginating how once he needed to transport one of them and he had no idea what he was talking to him. Nightmare. 

“But I was made to serve in army, to spend days in space, making strategies, giving orders” Hux leaned a bit to Poe, looking in his eyes with intense look, while his shirt looked more like it will rip apart over his belly. “I loved to see stars out of my window, to listen to quiet hum of the engines. You are a pilot, you must get this at least a bit!”

Poe looked in Hux eyes, watching this amazing shade of blue, feeling his heart beat faster. Last time he felt such a heart racing was when he was flying above enemies big ships, taking down their defence one by one. This feeling was back and he had comparison that was sure the weirdest one in his life. Now Hux was that big ship, like the Finalizer while he was that small X-wing coming there to get him… and he will get him for sure. He promised this to himself.

 

 

Hux opened door for them and small, ginger cat showed up fast, rubbing itself over Hux’ leg before coming back to his bed. 

“He is as ginger as your hair” Poe laughed, closing the door as he walked inside. Hux just rolled his eyes and lead him to his couch. “Do you have something to drink?”

“I don’t have alcohol here” 

“Anything else? Maybe some soda?” Poe placed the cake on the table and headed to the kitchen himself, finding some cans in the small fridge Hux had there.

“Could you ask before you do something?” Hux followed him irritated.

“I have what I wanted. Get some spoon or fork and come with me” Poe winked to him, running his free hand over Hux’s arm. It felt soft under his touch and he for sure enjoyed this!

Hux soon was there with him, placing himself next to Poe on his couch. Pilot opened cans for them and turned to Hux. 

“Will you finally eat this cake or I have to feed you with it?”

“Fe-feed me?” Hux turned red on his cheeks, making the other man just grin more. 

“Yes,  _ feed you _ ” Poe took spoon from his hands and cut off some of the cake to move it to Hux’s mouth. “Come on, be a good general”

Hux hesitated for a moment and then took it in his mouth, almost moaning on how good it tasted. Poe moved another piece to his mouth, watching him with excitement. He had never tried this before and it felt way better than he expected. And just by looking at ginger’s face… he knew that this won’t end with them drinking soda and feeding Hux that cake. Spoon after spoon, Hux felt himself getting full and Poe getting more excited. His big, warm palm could no longer stay in place and it moved towards Hux’s tummy, gently rubbing his side.

“ _ Kriff… _ ” Ex-general shivered as he felt him touching big belly like this. “Dameron what the…”

His lips were locked in a kiss, taking his breath away. His enemy kissed him in a way he had never experience before, it was so much passion in it… so much desire it almost made him dizzy. Lust he had never experienced before woke up in his body, making him crave for something he haven’t did in years. He never had time to find pleasure once as a general and now as an outcast no one wanted him. Not until the pilot showed up.

Hux forced him to sit on his lap, purring a bit as their tongues meet. One night, that’s all he wanted. That Resistance scum had something in himself that was making him lose his cool completely and he stopped caring at this point. He was all alone here, no one cared about him and now he had an attractive male on his lap, whose eyes almost burned him with desire which he saw in them. Poe’s hand started to rub his bloated belly slowly again, making Hux moan a bit.

“You really let yourself go, haven’t you?” They way his hand traced around his soft middle, his voice teasing him about his weight… Hux was hard already and image on Poe under his made him stop acting reserved. 

“I did” Sudden spark of confidence shone through his irises, surprising the great pilot by this. “And you like this, don’t you?” Pale hands pushed another male even closer to his big body, making dark hair male to turn red on his cheek. “Say you like it”

“What if I won’t?” The other was still up for a teasing with the ex-general.

And before he could say more his back was pressed on a pillow of the couch, Hux above him and his belly pressing him down while sudden pain went through his shoulder. Ex-general bit his skin as he exposed it, making Poe moan a bit as his teeth buried in his skin. 

“I will top you and you won’t be able to do anything about this” Hux kept nibbling his arm. Poe felt like small sparks going through his body with each peck of those teeth. Every next one was stronger and so stronger was his excitement getting. Pilot got enough strength to move Hux away just to undid his shirt, buttons easily giving up to his fingers, letting all the soft flesh of ex-general out and free. Poe’s mouth started to water as he could see him shirtless finally, loving this view more than anything ever before. Hux was chubby, just chubby all over. His chest soft, love handles bulging out from his waist and… oh  _ kriff…  _ that wonderful, soft middle. It jiggled a bit as it was send free, building up more lust in Poe than he thought it would. 

“Come here, general” Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, Hux belly brushing against toned stomach of the other man. Hux almost jumped as he felt how aroused Poe was, prove of this pressing against his middle. 

“You really want this, don’t you?” Chubby hands moved to take off pilot’s jacket. The dark haired guy gave himself to the lead of the one above him. He saw the great general in the man above him and he could not resist it like he used to years before. It was too exciting for him, adrenaline and lust in his body. It was what he missed, Hux was impersonification of feelings he got used to during the war. He was the danger, the power, the big strong general with ginger hair against who he loved to fight. 

“I want you naked on top of me” His hoarse voice, dripping with desire got broke out from his chest. “ _ General _ ”

Their bodies meet again, hands roomed each other to get rid of rest of their clothes. Poe was almost shaking from the arousal, never felt something like this before. Sure it wasn’t his first time but it felt like this. It was his first time with someone this size and he was almost drunk with the sensations he felt. The pressure of Hux’s weight, softness of his skin, warmness going through them... It was perfect, almost beautiful. Poe had some partners in the past, both females and males, but usually they were people from the Resistance, sporty and slim. Deep inside he had a desire to get down with a big, powerful man… even a general from the First Order. And now he had one like that above himself! Was is Christmas time already? 

“Hux… Bed… it will be more comfortable…” Poe needed to fight himself hard to say so, even though he didn’t wanted to break their kissing. Hux wasn’t happy with this either but he moved back to get off the couch. 

As soon as they found their way on bed, Hux pressed the pilot down again only to kiss him more. His hand moved towards the drawer only to get lube in his hand. 

“You know I won’t let you top?” Ex-general’s kisses went towards Poe’s chest, making him twist in pleasure as he felt wet tongue on his nipple. 

“I…  _ Kriff _ , Hux!” He whined in pleasure. “I don’t mind!  _ Kriff _ , hurry up!” His fingers digged into pale skin over ginger’s shoulder. And he took his order as Poe felt lube over his hole, rubbing on it just to slid his thick, chubby finger in. Poe moaned loudly, the feeling of this much better than he had expected. He got lost in this sensation so much that before he knew, Hux was above him, his member sliding deep into the pilot. Automatically his limbs snatched around the man above him just to pull him closer. His belly pressed hard on him like that, rubbing against his member and making Poe go mad. 

“Yes… Yes, Hux this good!” his voice, hoarse with desire as he nuzzled his face to ginger’s neck. Poe himself started to force Hux to move, giving him the perfect rhythm. 

His hand kept rooming his body, not being able to get satisfied on how big he felt, his fingertips unable to stay in place. It was just  _ too much of him _ and Poe felt himself getting on edge faster than ever before by this. It was great. Perfect. And he knew he can’t get enough of this. “General, more… more…” His hands grabbed Hux’s ass to force him to move as fast as possible. 

“Poe…” sweet moan escaped ginger’s lips as he came alongside with the pilot under him. 

They needed some time to recover their breaths, their bodies became weak, they nuzzled close to each other. Hux turned them a bit, laying on his side and pulling Poe to his chest.

“So do you like it? Can you finally say it?” Hux hugged him a bit.   
“If I wouldn’t like it I wouldn’t do this” His hand stroked ginger’s belly, making him moan a bit. “How about I will get you a snack?”

  
  


Hux was mounching some chocolate cookies, while Poe was leaning against him almost completely laying on him, looking at the ceiling. Ginger was a bit like a pillow, but better. Poe could spend hours laying like this with him.

“Hugs, I still don’t fully believe in that story of yours” Suddenly he spoke up, making Hux stop eating.

“What do you mean?” Ginger frowned hard, putting away box that Poe brought him before.

“I don’t think that you from all the people would gain just because you like the food around. You are too restrictive person, Hugs” Poe turned to look at his face, but ginger looked away. “You always had rules that kept you going. Just because the First Order lost would not meant you lost your cool so much to get such  _ a big soft middle _ …” his voice turned husky as his hand moved around still bloated belly of Hux, making ginger shiver. Poe leaned down to slowly kiss it all over, finding some stretch marks that he followed with his tongue slowly. “So what’s the story, general?”

Hux was silent for a longer moment, letting Poe move on his lap to kiss his soft neck now.  He adored that second chin of his, it made him look way too cute. When Dameron moved down to gently lick his moobs, ginger gave up.

“I did it on purpose” he sighed quietly to later moan as Poe traced his tongue around his nipple to tease with him.

“On purpose? Man that sounds  _ hot _ . So you like being this big?” Pilot looked up on him with a playful smirk. 

“I don’t” Hux growled at him. “But it was easier to mask myself with extra weight, people almost don’t notice me…”

“You should have dyed your hair and shave those sideburns, too. They are very characteristic” Poe laughed a bit, moving up to kiss him again. Hux closed his eyes, enjoying his soft lips on his while they enjoyed the sweet kiss. “I still recognised you with that extra weight”

“But most people don’t. Besides I am not a woman to dye my hair” Ginger rolled his eyes. 

“Right. Your cat would be disappointed to be the only ginger here” Another lame joke.

“One thing I am sure. You would be a terrible comedian” Hux moved his fingertips over muscular arm of Dameron while the other one nuzzled to his chest.

“Don’t change subject, Hugs” 

“I just…” His cheeks got a bit pinkish.

“You are cute when you blush” Poe purred, nuzzling more to him. “And I think I can help you change your style in a way to stop your worries of people looking at you and recognizing Hugs in you” His voice now soft, almost hypnotizing. It felt weird for Hux to hear someone talking to him like this. Never anyone did so like this. Not in a pure, gentle way that made you feel comfort and safety. Usually he had no emotional voices of his soldiers, orders from Snoke or Ren and now disgust from the Republic citizens. “But I want one thing in return”

“What is it?”

“We will meet once I come here. For a dinner, to visit your cat and…” Poe’s hand pitched Hux’s belly, making him jerk a bit.

“And?” 

“Letting me enjoy your body while we are alone” Poe moved his head to kiss ex-general once again. It took a while for them to stop, both almost out of breath. “So, how it will be?” 

His hand was still rubbing Hux’s siderolls, exploring once again his love handles and soft skin. It was distracting Hux, making him hungry for more - both food and Poe. That Resistance scum was taking all his general’s pride and calmness so easily, just by one simple move. 

“Ok, fine” Hux moved his hand in Poe’s soft hair. He got a feeling this deal won’t hurt him. That this can be… fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
